The end is overrated
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: We're all just stories in the end, so make it a good one. [Nate and Sophie] Sophie may be back, much to the dismay of Nate, but whats she's brought with her is about to change everything. {For Madi. R.I.P beautiful girl 2004-2016}
1. Dad

_Don't own Sophie Taylor or Nate Cooper but do own Nadia. SM :)_

Nadia slammed her locker door shut. She was late for school for the third time in a row. She walked into class.  
"I guess you don't know about the three strikes and your out rule." The teacher asked as she walked in  
"I'm not from america" She replied sitting down  
"Well neither am I, but it's just common knowledge. You don't want to make this bad for yourself do you?"  
Nadia was quiet.  
"I get that you've only been here for a few weeks but you can't behave like this"  
"Don't you have a class to teach us" She replied  
The teacher rolled his eyes at her and went back to teaching.  
"So why are you late?" Maddie asked  
"Time got away"  
"Isn't that what parents are for?"  
Nadia ignored her and went back to doing her work.

When the bell rang everyone walked out of the class. Nadia made sure she was the first out so she couldn't be lectured again. She walked into her very small math class., While everyone else was messing around she got her books out and started to do her work while listening to her iPod. Soon after the teacher walked in. She looked up and felt her heart stop.  
"Oh shit" She said to herself quietly  
"Hello class, I'm Ms Taylor and I'll be your relief teacher for today"  
"Aren't you the principle?" Some kid yelled from the back of the class  
"Doesn't mean I can relieve" She replied sitting down  
Ms Taylor started to call the role  
"Nadia?" She asked  
"Yeah" She replied  
"Good to see you made it today"  
"Whatever" She replied  
She kept her iPod loud, trying to block out her surroundings. She didn't hear the bell go, she only saw the other kids pack up. She turned her iPod off and began to put her books away.  
"Nadia can you stay behind please"  
She walked up to Ms Taylor "What?"  
She waited till the last kid was out of the class.  
"Why were you late this morning" She asked  
"Time got away from me"  
"Oh so an hour isn't enough"  
"No not when your a teenager it isn't"  
"Nadia your 15, it's about time you act your age"  
"Maybe I could get to school on time if my mother cared about me" She said picking up her stuff and almost walking out the door.  
"Nadia"  
"Now its obvious why dad left, all you care about is yourself" She said slamming the door behind her

She went to her locker and shoved her home work in her bag. She looked at the back of her locker and saw a baby photo she always kept in her locker. The look on her dads face made her think. If he loved her as much as it looked like in the photo, why did he leave. She shoved it in her bag and got her phone out. She threw her bag on her back and walked out of the school.  
"Nadia! Where are you going?" asked Ms Taylor  
"Why do you care" She replied walking off

That night when Sophie got home she was surprised to see Nadia there  
"Didn't expect to see you here" Said Sophie  
"Bus doesn't leave till midnight, plus I needed some money"  
"Nadia I...We need to talk to you about something"  
Nadia went quiet, Her mum hadn't said 'we' for quite a while  
"Whose we"  
"Hi Na-die" Nate said from behind Sophie  
"Dad?" She questoined


	2. No reason, no excuse

_If you leave without a reason, don't come back with an excuse_

"Nadia I'm sorry I left you" Nate said hugging her  
"Why did you have to go?"  
"I couldn't handle everything that was going on"  
"How do you think we felt, we were stuck in the middle of it all"  
"I know, I know it's stupid now I look back at it and I'm sorry"  
"All I ever wanted was a normal family, a mum and dad"  
"We can be a family now"  
"No, we can't, it's too late" Nadia said walking off  
Nate looked at Sophie. She walked into the kitchen with Nate behind her  
"How's she been?" Nate asked sitting down  
"How do you think, She's scared"  
Nate sat quietly  
"The day you left us was worse than the day we found out"  
"I can imagine it was but I couldn't face the fact that I was going to lose her"  
"How do you think she felt losing you, she was only five"  
"What's the real reason your'e here?" Nate asked  
Sophie took a deep breathe.  
"Doe's she know" He asked shocked  
"Of course she does"  
"I thought I might have more time"  
"You did have time, you had ten years," She said "I want you to stay"  
"Why?"  
"Because she's your daughter and I'm worried about her"  
"Why? What's happened?"  
"I don't know but she's been late to school for the past few days and I can't look after her while I'm at work"  
"Doe's she tell you what's going on?"  
"Of course not, she's a teenager Nate"  
"What do you want me to do"  
"Maybe you could talk to her"  
"Maybe" He said getting up and walking to her room

He knocked on the door "Na-die" He said walking in  
"What" She replied finishing her homework off  
"Can we talk"  
"Shoot" She replied  
"How are you" He asked sitting on the end of her bed  
"I'm fine, considering"  
"Your mum told me, I'm so sorry"  
"It's not your fault" She replied "Did you ever think about us"  
"All the time" He replied  
"Did you ever regret it"  
"Yeah. I did"  
"As I got older, and understood it a bit more, I was glad you left"  
"Why"  
"I would have rather you left when I was young and me have happy memories of you than you and mum arguing all the time then getting a divorce"  
"What if I moved back in"  
"Are you and mum going to fight all the time"  
"No, I promise"  
"That's gonna be a hard promise to keep" She joked  
"Worth a try"  
"Try hard then" She said standing up. She quickly reached for her desk.  
"Nadia. are you alright" Nate said getting up and reaching out for her  
"I'm fine I just stood up-" Before she could finish she collapsed to the ground.  
"Nadia" He said holding her in his arms trying to wake her up "SOPHIE!" He yelled


	3. Stay with me

_**Won't be able to update for the next week or so because of year 11 exams -_- But doesn't mean I wont sop writing :) :) More (Hopefully all 3) next week!**_

* * *

Nate sat on the ground holding his daughter in his arms, hoping she will wake up soon, when Sophie walked in.

"What happened?" She asked  
"We were talking and then she just fainted" He said lifting Nadia on to her bed, "How's she been today"  
"Alright, I think, She was a little moody but nothing out of the ordinary"  
"What about this week"  
"She said she had a headache a few days ago but it wasn't bad"  
Nate held Nadia's hand. "Na-die, come on wake up sweetie"  
She slowly began to open her eyes. "Dad" She moaned  
"Hey sweetie" He said kissing her on the forehead  
"My head hurts"  
"I know it doe's sweetie"  
"I'll get her some panadol" Sophie said going out into the kitchen  
Nadia tried to sit up  
"Hey what are you doing"  
"I don't like laying down"  
"well too bad" He joked  
"well too bad" She mimicked back as she crossed her legs  
"Now that mums not here, do you want to tell me what's going on"  
"Like what"  
"Like has this happened before"  
"Yep" She said quietly "More than it used to"  
"and the headaches?"  
"All the time"  
"And..." He asked thinking there was more  
"Nothing, that's it" She replied  
"Nadia, there's nothing I don't know about this"  
"And I'm telling you nothing else has happened"  
"You promise me?"  
"I promise"

The next day  
"Are you sure your alright to go to school?" Nate asked Nadia as she put her lunchbox in her bag.  
"I'll be fine dad, nun will be there"  
"But she can't look after you all the time"  
"I don't need looking after, i'm 15"  
"Yeah but not all 15 year old are dealing what your dealing with"  
"What an over protective dad"  
"You know what I'm mean"  
"Of course I know what you mean" She said "I'll text you at recess and lunch, OK"  
"OK but don't loose your phone over it"  
"Don't worry I know where mum keeps them"  
"OK, see you" He said kissing her on the forehead  
"Love you dad" She said walking out the door  
When she shut the door behind her, her head began to spin. She had to lean against something otherwise she would have fallen over. She let it pass and continued to walk to school. Nadia was putting her files in her locker when her mum came up behind her.  
"Almost on time this time" She teased  
"Don't you start" She said shutting the door "Dad wouldn't let me leave unless I promised him i'd text him at recess and lunch"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" She said walking off  
Nadia quietly laughed to herself. She turned around to follow her mum but she stopped. Her file and pencil case fell to the ground.  
"Nadia" Sophie said turning around and walking towards her.  
"I feel weird" She said staring into space. Her breathing got faster  
"It's ok" Sophie said picking up her file and pencil case. She looked up and saw Nadia collapse to the ground. This time it was different. As she lay on the ground she shook uncontrollably.  
"Nadia" She said kneeling on the ground unsure of what was happening  
"What happened?" Zac asked  
"I-I don't know"  
"Doe's she have epilepsy?"  
"No" She replied  
"OK, i'm calling and ambulance." Zac said pulling out his phone

_At the hospital_

"Sophie? What happened?" Nate asked as he saw Nadia and Sophie  
"She had a seizure"  
"What" He said shocked "I knew she shouldn't have gone to school today"  
"I don't want to lose her Nate" Sophie cried in Nate's arms

Nate sat next to his daughter watching her sleep quietly. She began to wake up to unfamiliar surroundings. Nate could see that she was scared.  
"Hey Nad, it's alright"  
"Dad, I'm scared" She cried  
"It's gonna be OK"  
"No it's not, I'm dying"  
Nate went quiet "I know sweetie" He said rubbing her on her forehead  
"I'm Dying" She cried, trying to make sence of it all


	4. Flashback

_Good news, I survived 6 exams and managed to write three new chapters! Hope you enjoy SM_

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms Taylor but the news isn't good" The doctor said to Sophie.  
"Why, whats wrong?"  
"Nadia has a tumor at the base of her brain"  
"What, cancer?"  
"We won't know that until we do a biopsy"  
"When will that be?"  
"We might not be able to do that though"  
"Why?"  
"It's the location that's the biggest problem"  
"Well where is it?"  
"It;s wrapped around the brain stem, We can't remove it without the risk of causing brain damage"  
"And what are the chances of that happening?"  
"Their not good, but we'll try our hardest"  
"No" She said  
"What" Replied Nate  
"Ms Taylor, she'll die if we do nothing"  
"But you just said you don't know if it's cancer or not"  
"The longer we leave it there the greater the chance it will become cancerous, if it isn't already"  
"Say you remove it and she's left with brain damage, then what, what if it grows back"  
"We'll deal with it when it happens" She said "Look here's some more information on it you you two can talk about it but the sooner you guys decide the better the outcome is for Nadia" She said handing Sophie some paper  
Nate didn't say a word to Sophie, he just picked Nadia up and walked out the door.  
"Nate, can we just talk about this" She said trying to catch up to him.  
"About what Sophie" He said trying to keep his voice down "Whether our little girl lives or dies?"  
"What if it turn's out it's not cancer and she's left brain damaged"  
"I'd rather that then let her die" He said putting Nadia in the car.  
"She's not gonna die"  
"You don't know that, I don't know that, No-one knows that" He yelled getting in the car. Sophie got in the passengers seat.  
"What's going on mummy?" Nadia asked  
"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie"  
"Why are you and daddy fighting?"  
"We're not sweetie, just go back to reading your book" Nate said starting the car 

Not a word was said that afternoon. Nate and Sophie stayed at separate ends of the house. That night when Nate finally got off the phone he went into Nadia's room.  
"Hey Na-die" He said walking into her room  
"Hey Daddy"  
"What are you drawing?" He asked sitting next to her  
"It's a doggie, can we get one?"  
"You might have to ask mummy that first"  
"But she'll say no, she always doe's"  
"You don't know, she might say yes just this once. Daddy's got to go away for a while"  
"Why"  
"I got given a job in the city"  
"What can't we come with you?"  
"I don't think mum wants to move to the city"  
"But I want to go with you"  
"You can't sweetie, there's no-one to look after you when I have to work nights"  
"What about Nanna?"  
"Nanna doesn't live in the city sweetie"  
"Will you come back?"  
"That's if my boss lets me"  
"I'm gonna miss you" She said hugging him  
"I'm gonna miss you too" He said trying not to cry  
"When I get older I'll move to the city and live with you"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise"  
He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen where Sophie was. She looked at him then at his bag.  
"I got a job in the city, I start in a few days"  
"Doe's Nadia know?"  
"Of course she doe's. At least I tell her the truth"  
"Can we just talk about it, please"  
"You seem like you've already made up your mind, and there's way I can change it" He said walking out the door 


	5. Simple as this

"Are you sure you're fine to go to school today" Nate asked Nadia

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before" Nadia Joked

"Probably because we already have"

"I'm fine" She said putting her bag on her back "I wish I could say 'It's not like I'm dying or anything' but I think I missed that boat."

Nate looked at her

"I'm joking Dad"

"I know you are" He said "You want me to drop you at school?"

"Don't you have a job?" Nadia asked sarcastically "Anyway, mums there"

"But she can't look after you all the time"

"Neither can you, but you'd be surprised, mum can appear out of thin air"

"Alright then, see ya" He said kissing her on the cheek

"Love you" She said walking out the door

When she got to school she could feel the other kids looking at her. She went to her locker and put her stuff away.

"Hey are you alright?" Someone came up and asked her

"Are you my mum now Josh?" She asked

"No, at least I hope not" He joked "It's just after what happened you haven't been here for a while"

The bell rang. Nadia looked around and saw everyone going to class.

"I'll tell you at lunch" She said quietly

"Why not now?"

"It's complicated"

"Can't be that hard" He persisted

"I like you, but that's not even the half of it" Nadia said quietly as she walked off

"I like you too" Josh said to himself watching Nadia walk away

"Aw that's nice to know Josh, but It's not gonna get you an A so get to class" Mr McGuire said walking past

Josh ignored him and walked to class thinking about what Nadia had just said to him.

* * *

"You know liking me, it's not that complicated" Josh said walking past Nadia at the beach

Nadia turned around "I shouldn't have said that"

"Why is it such a bad thing"

"No, well kinda. But it's too hard to explain"

"Well un complicate it"

"I wish I could"

"What do you mean?"

Nadia took a deep breathe "I don't want to hurt you, but we can't be together. We're over"

"Before we even began"

"Yeah" Nadia said crying. She tried to walk off but Josh grabbed her arm.

"No, I won't let this happen"

"Why" Nadia creid looking into his eyes

"Because I love you too"

"You can't change the past"

"What happened in the past?"

Nadia paused for a second "I'm dying"

Josh let go of her arm and went blank

"Please say something" Nadia asked quietly

"How?"

"I have cancer"

"How long?"

"What, how long I've had it or how long I have left"

"Both" Josh said sitting down in the sand

"I've had it since I was 5" She said sitting next to him "And I have 6-12 months left"

"Can't you have chemo or something?"

"It's too late. It's my time"

"What? You can't just do nothing"

"Yes I can. I don't want to risk making myself sicker just so I might get some extra time when I can be healthy and happy for the next year or so"

"You don't seem that scared"

"I've had 10 years to deal with it, What ever comes I'm ready"

"What are you doing here if you're dying"

"I'm here because my family's back together and that's all I want"

"Is that all" Josh asked

"Maybe a boy would be nice too" She joked

Josh laughed away the tears and put his arm around Nadia holding her closer. They looked out into the ocean

"We should probably go back to school" Nadia said

"Just a little longer" Josh said resting his chin on her head.


	6. Cancer cannot

_Cancer cannot cripple love_  
_ It cannot shatter hope_  
_ It cannot corrode faith_  
_ It cannot destroy peace_  
_ It cannot kill friendship_  
_ It cannot suppress memories_  
_ It cannot silence courage_  
_ It cannot invade the soul_  
_ It cannot steal eternal life_  
_ It cannot conquer the spirit_

* * *

"Care to explain why you two are late?" The teacher asked as Josh and Nadia walked through the door.

"Lost track of time" Josh explained

"Nadia?" She asked

"Uh, I forgot when the bell went"

"So you lost track of it also"

"Yep" She said quietly

"Don't make a habit of it though"

"We won't" Josh said getting his book out of his file

"You, promising something? Should I be filming it?" Nadia said quietly

"Shut up you"

"_Shut up you"_ She teased back

* * *

"You wanna walk home with me?" Josh asked getting his bag out of his locker

"I'm going home with mum" She said

"Can't you just tell her your walking home with me"

"I'll try, but she'll come up with some technical excuse"

"Sure, sure" He said picking up Nadia's bag

Josh and Nadia waled up to Sophie's office and knocked on the door

"Yes" Sophie said opening the door

"Hi mum, is it OK if Josh and I walk home" She asked

Sophie thought for a second "Ok, just meet me and you dad at Angelo's at six"

"Ok" Nadia replied

"Why you so surprised?" Josh asked as they walked down the hallway

"Didn't think she'd say yes, that's all"

"She really that stubborn"

"What do you expect, she's a school principal" Nadia said laughing then soon coughing

"You alright?" Josh asked

"I'm fine" She said continuing to cough

Josh started to rub her back "Don't give me your cold"

"I won't" She replied halfheartedly

Nadia walked along thinking about her 'cold', was it what she was worried about, if so who would she tell. She began to find it harder to breathe.

"Are you sure your alright?" Josh asked

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied

* * *

"So am I gonna see you at school tomorrow?" Josh asked as Nadia put the key in the front door

"Maybe" Nadia teased

"I know where you live now so you have to come"

Their heads got closer and Nadia looked up at Josh

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" He replied kissing her on the lips

Nadia opened the front door "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Josh replied walking back to the foot path

* * *

As Josh was walking home he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Nadia before, wondering if she was alright. As he walked along he saw Nate walk past

"Nate" He called out as he ran up to him

"What is it Josh?" He asked turning around

"I was walking home with Nadia this afternoon and she started coughing then she looked like she could breathe"

"What did she say after" Nate asked

"Nothing much, she just said it was a cold"

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll keep an eye on her"

"Just don't tell her I told you"

"I won't" Nate promised

* * *

As Nate and Sophie sat at a table waiting for Nadia, Nate couldn't stop thinking about what Josh had just told him.

"Did you know Josh and Nadia were hanging out together this afternoon Nate asked Sophie

"Yeah, they walked home together, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Nate whats going on" She asked

"Josh is worried about her and by what he told me I'm worried to"

"What happened?"

"He told me something and after he told me I went back to work and looked up her records" Nate explained " He cancers spread before hasn't it"

"Only little and it was caught early"

"What is it's spread again?" Nate asked

* * *

"Today we fight. Tomorrow we fight. The day after, we fight. And if this disease plans on whipping us, it better bring a lunch, 'cause it's gonna have a long day doing it."


	7. Savior of Hope

In Russian the meaning of the name Nadia is: **Hope**

* * *

Nadia snuck into the classroom while everyone else was reading. She went over and sat in the seat next to Josh.

"You alright?" He asked as Nadia got her textbook out.

"Fine" She replied shifting her side fringe behind her ear back with the rest of her messy hair.

"Nadia, late again" The teacher said "No snappy excuses this time?"

"No miss, had an appointment" She replied

Josh looked at her "For what?" He asked

"Nothing" She replied looking back at her book.

* * *

"So why were you late this morning?" Josh asked as he took his recess out of his bag

"Appointment" Nadia replied taking a bite out of her apple

"For what?" He asked

"Nothing, can we just forget about it please"

"Nadia if there's something wrong, you know you can tell me"

"Nothing's wrong Josh!" Nadia snapped as she walked off.

Josh watched as Nadia walked away into the distance

"What was that about?" Sophie asked Josh

"I don't know" He replied.

* * *

"How was this appointment this morning?" Sophie asked Nadia as she sat on the swing next to her

"Bloody Josh"

Sophie looked at her

"Are you going to tell me what actually happened this morning?"

"Slept in" She replied

"Is that all it was?"

"Yes mum, I just slept in"

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I knew someone would read too much into it" Nadia replied looking at her mum

"I'm just worried about you, that's all Nadia"

"You don't need to be, I'm not going to be here much longer anyway"

"Nadia don't say that"

"Why? It's the truth mum. I can't keep lying to myself"

"It's not lying Nadia"

"Well what is it then, keeping a secret from myself?"

"Nadia"

"What, I'm telling myself I'm not dying when I am"

Sophie looked at her

"I'm just sick of this mum, I want it to be over. Ten years is too long, why can't we just let it win" Nadia said walking off.

* * *

"Surprise" Josh said as he jumped out from behind Nadia's locker holding a flower

"And what's this for?" She asked

"It's our three month anniversary" He said handing her the flower

"Really?" She questioned, smiling

"Don't tell me you forgot" He asked

"You think I'd forget" She said handing him a card with an Aero bar taped to it.

"You remembered"

"What our anniversary or your love for Aero bars?" She questioned

"Both" Josh said beginning to eat the Aero bar.

Nadia laughed at him.

"I'm sorry about before" Nadia explained

"It's alright" Josh assured

"No it's not, I lost it at you for no reason"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Said Nadia, "Can we just talk about something else, please"

"Sure, so what do you want to do?" Josh asked as he put his arm around Nadia.

"Finish school for today"

"You know, I was thinking more along the lines of wagging"

"And get me killed" She laughed "How about I write your class notes and you give me back what's left of that Aero bar"

"No chance" Josh replied eating the rest of the bar.

"There's only two periods left of school after lunch anyway"

Nadia looked at him

"What do you have next?"

"Double biology" Nadia replied "What about you?"

"Double social studies"

"So pretty much study"

"Yeah"

Nadia thought for a second

"Come on, how much could you miss in Bio"

"A lot"

"You'll pick it up quickly in one night"

"Ms. McPartland is very strict, it would be a different story if it was English"

"When do you have double English?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well maybe after this afternoon we could wag tomorrow morning too" Josh said leaning up to Nadia, pushing her against the locker

Nadia looked at him and laughed "I got here so late this morning that it's practically classed as wagging anyway"

"So is that a yes?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers

"To this afternoon it is" She giggled

"I love you" Josh said going into kiss Nadia

"Get a room you too" Mr. McGuire said as he walked past

Nadia laughed and Josh went red

"Come on" He said picking up his bag

"You had this planned didn't you?"

"Maybe" He replied

* * *

"You can't be serious that this is the first time you waged school" Josh asked

"Well my mums always been either my teacher or the principal"

"That sucks"

"Balls" Nadia replied

Josh laughed "What are you, 12?"

"15" Nadia replied

"I was being sarcastic"

"Hi Mr. Sarcastic"

Josh looked at her

"What?" Nadia questioned, eating a spoonful of her gelato

"You know I love you"

"Yeah" Nadia replied

Josh put his arm around Nadia and went in to kiss her.

"Is that the first time we've kissed in public without anyone saying anything?" Said Nadia

"Second" Josh replied

"When was the first?" She asked

"When we kissed before" He replied kissing her again.

"Oi Josh!" Someone yelled

"What?" Josh replied

"You good to work tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, sure Brax" Josh sighed

"Good then" He said walking the other way

"Almost" Josh said to Nadia

"Well he didn't say anything about us" Nadia said beginning to walk up the path from the beach

"Suppose so" He said walking with her

"What time do you have to work tonight?"

"Seven" Josh replied

"That's alright, we've still got six more hours to go" Nadia laughed

"Not like anyone's counting"

"Yeah" Nadia laughed before she began to cough

"You alright?" He asked

"I'm alright" Nadia replied short of breath

"Do you want to go home?"

"We're meant to be wagging school remember"

"Yeah but it's getting cold and I don't want our cough to get worse"

"OK then" Nadia said giving in

* * *

"Done" Josh said closing his English book

"Is that the first time you finished an assignment in a day?" Nadia asked

"I've actually had it for a week but it is the first time I finished an English assignment completely"

"Don't give mum a heart attack" Nadia laughed

"You feeling better?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I am now" Nadia said finishing off her Biology homework, "Jumper helps"

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?" Josh asked

"Of course" Nadia replied sitting on Josh's lap

"You know I don't start work for another three hours" He said

"Yeah and mum should be home in a matter of minutes" Nadia replied

"Still" Josh said interrupted by Sophie walking through the door

"I'm home" Sophie called out

"In the kitchen" Nadia replied

"Hi Josh" Sophie said shocked

"Hi Miss Taylor" Josh replied standing up

Josh looked at Nadia "Didn't you tell her?" He whispered

"Sorry, forgot" Nadia replied

"Don't worry, Nadia's just pulling your leg, she messaged me before"

Josh looked at her and Nadia smiled

"It's alright, Josh has to go to work at seven"

"I hope you remembered to finish your assignment for tomorrow?"

"Oh don't worry, he did"

"Really" Sophie said surprised

"Yeah" Nadia laughed "Don't have a heart attack"

Sophie laughed "Dad should be home soon and dinner should be ready about 6"

"OK" Nadia said going into the lounge room with Josh

"Behave" Sophie yelled out

"What does she think we're gonna do?" Josh asked

"We're teenagers" Nadia replied.

* * *

Josh looked at the time on his watch, quarter to six. He looked at Nadia asleep on his lap

"Nad's" He said tapping her on the shoulder

"What" She moaned

"Dinner will be ready soon"

"Ok" Nadia said getting up, coughing.

This time the coughing didn't go away and she began to find it hard to breathe

"Nadia" Josh asked

With every cough Nadia began to find it harder and harder to breathe

"Sophie!" Josh yelled out

"What's wrong" She asked coming into the lounge room

"Something's wrong with Nadia" He said.

"Nadia" Sophie said running over to her

"I-I...can't...breathe" Nadia struggled to say

"It's OK, we're gonna take you to the hospital" Sophie said as Josh picked Nadia up and took her to the car

* * *

"Sophie?" Nate questioned as she walked in with Josh and Nadia

"She can't breathe"

"In here" He said rushing her into a room

Josh put Nadia in the be, unconscious and struggling to breathe

Nate quickly put an oxygen mask on her and tried to wake her up

"Nadia" He said squeezing her shoulders "Nadi"

Nadia moaned and opened her eyes

"What is going on with you chicken" He asked

Nadia smiled weakly and closed her eyes

* * *

"Is she gonna be OK?" Josh asked Sophie

"I don't know" Sophie replied

Nate walked into the waiting room with a somber look on his face

"It's not good Soph" He said

"What's happened?"

"Nadia's relapsed"

"The cancer's back?" Josh questioned

* * *

In American the meaning of the name Joshua is: A **savior**; a **deliverer**


	8. One day you will

Josh walked into Nadia's hospital room. He watched as she slept quietly. He walked up and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Hey" He said as he ran his hand through her hair  
"Hey" She replied, raspy  
"Great way to get out of dinner" He joked  
"Don't mention food please" Nadia replied  
Josh laughed  
"Do you know?" She asked  
"Yeah, your dad told me" Josh replied  
"Connor's back, with a vengeance"  
"Connor?" Josh questioned  
"That's what I've called the cancer since I was diagnosed"  
"What's the secondary one called?" Josh asked  
Nadia looked at him puzzled  
"I may have been doing some research on cancer" Said Josh  
"What do you think we should call it?" Nadia asked  
"We name it, like a child"  
"Well it's going to get cut out of me pretty soon"  
"Nigel" Josh questioned  
"What about an evil villain's name"  
"Like what" Josh asked  
"I don't know, Scorpion"  
"Vulcan?"  
"Kingpin?"  
"Pyro?"  
"Rhino?"  
"Loki?" Asked Josh  
"Bullseye, it is at the back of my chest"  
"Walking around with a target on your back"  
"Bullseye it is then"  
Nadia moved across so Josh could lay down next to her  
"You can't leave me just yet" Josh whispered "You're not allowed to die after three months"  
"I won't, I promise" She replied

* * *

"What happens now?" Sophie asked Nate  
"Well the tumors will have to be removed surgically then she'll undergo chemo and radio therapy"  
"How serious is it?"  
"We won't know till the biopsy is done"  
"Just guess, what do you think it could be"  
"I compared it to her scans from six months ago, the tumor in her brain has almost doubled and the one on her spine wasn't there originally"  
"Doubled? How big is it"  
"About the size of a tennis ball"  
"And the one on her spine?"  
"About the same"  
"Do you think its the same as before?"  
Nate shook his head "It's growing too fast"  
"It's aggressive"  
"Yeah, and there's every chance that it's terminal this time"  
"No" Said Sophie "We've been told that before and she fought it"  
"I want believe that she can fight this too but we have to prepare ourselves for the worst"  
"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best" Sophie said to herself  
"Yeah" Nate replied "She'll be OK" He said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek  
"Can we see her?"  
"Yeah but she'll be going to surgery soon"

Nate and Sophie walked into Nadia's hospital room. She was asleep in her bed with Josh sleeping on the chair next to her. Sophie went up and sat on the bed, holding her hand. Nadia opened her eyes  
"Mum" She said short of breath  
"Hey chick-pea"  
"Nadie there's some things we need to talk about" Nate said kneeling down next to her  
"Like what?"  
"Like where to go from here"  
Nadia looked at him confused  
"You know we need to get rid of the tumors but after we need to consider chemo and radio therapy"  
"No" Nadia replied  
"Nadie just consider it at least"  
"That's what they said last time and look what happened now"  
"Nadia, please" Sophie begged  
"It's ok, we don't need to talk about this now but it's something we need to consider after" Nate explained  
It was quiet  
"I've got to go, there's some paper work that needs completing" Nate explained "I'll come back before you go in"  
Nate kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving her  
"Nadia, we need to seriously consider chemo after this"  
"No mum, you remember what happened before and the time before that"  
"But it could help"  
"Or make me suffer for longer" Nadia explained "You remember what happened to Jessi, she was so sick she never left the hospital"  
"But what about all the others, Like Halley, remember all the great things she got to do before she passed"  
"But she didn't have chemo mum, Jessi did"  
"We'll talk about this later chicken, you just focus on getting better"  
A tear rolled down Nadia's cheek, she nodded her head  
"I love you mum"

Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening,  
but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love.  
It can't take away our memories either.  
In the end, life is stronger than death.  
R.I.P Madi.  
2004-2016


End file.
